Lips Like Scarlet Sugar
by aftrnoondlight
Summary: "I think you liked me touching you in front of your ex, didn't you?" E & B are alone for New Year's ... or not. Written for the Squeeze My Lemon, Lemon writing exercise.
1. Chapter 1

**All the recognizable stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer the rest... me and phoebespromise**

**Special thanks to everyone who helped us with this... girls, you know who you are~ love you tons**

**Let the naughty begin...**

**Lips Like Scarlet Sugar**

**Bella's POV**

"Fuck," I groaned as my ass hit the icy concrete. Paint cans rolled, brushes tumbled and my leather tote spilled onto the filthy, wet, urban snow. "Why do I even try? I need to move out of this goddamn city." Mumbling and cursing the crowded sidewalk, I righted myself and brushed off my faded denim jeans.

My cell phone menaced as I gathered my painting supplies and collected my tote contents.

_Oh this should be interesting._ "Hello," I answer.

"Bella, hey baby. How are you?" The voice slithered down my frozen spine.

"Garrett, really… please let this go."

"But we need to talk," he begged.

"You know what, I think your favorite bartender, Heidi did all the talking for us. 'Oh Garrett…oh fuck. Yes, right there… fuck me harder, Garrett,' I mocked.

"Bella, let me come over and explain. I can bring that wine you like."

"Oh yeah? Which one?" _Silence_. "Yep, that's what I thought. Garrett, listen I'm almost home and I'm going to paint my apartment**,** so please just leave me alone."

"I could help."

I reached the door to my building. Adjusting the phone between my chilled cheek and shoulder, I freed a hand for the door handle. Just as I began struggling, the door was kindly held open.

"I actually have help… from my handsome neighbor." I hung up, mirroring the wide smile from the familiar face. We stood staring, with both of our hands full, the tip of his low, black boot propping the door open.

"After you," he offered politely.

"Thank you," I replied moving through the door and heading up the stairs taking an immediate left, to my second floor apartment. Feeling him follow, I glanced back and caught his eyes further south than I expected. He appreciated my ass with a sweet, slow lip lick. I teased him adding an extra sway to my last step up.

When I reached my door, he stopped next to me. "I'm Edward Cullen," he said as he tried to move his hand from beneath the bags. We laughed lightly in kind realizing touching wasn't possible, _yet_. "Bella Swan. You live on this floor, right?" I knew the answer to my obligatory question before I asked it. We'd exchanged curious glances often, coming and going. He carried a dark leather satchel and wore a green canvas jacket in the mornings. He shopped for produce on Tuesdays and visited the butcher on Fridays.

"Yeah, down two…" He smirked knowingly then continued, "So, painting on New Years Eve?"

"Real exciting." I rolled my eyes playfully. "What about you? Any big plans?" I wondered.

"No, no not really. I just picked up some sustenance for…" He motioned to the brown paper bundles in his arms. Assuming he had an equally gorgeous lover waiting two doors down, I retreated.

"Well, enjoy. I should probably get started."

I unlocked my door and pushed inside as he cleared his throat behind me. "Bella… I could help. If you want," he shrugged casually.

"Oh… really? Okay, sure. That _could_ be fun. I mean…" I stuttered.

"I've got plenty of food here from the Oriental market and two bottles of wine if you're interested."

I gestured for him to follow me inside my tiny one bedroom apartment. Encouraging him to make himself at home, we unloaded bags, hats, gloves, and jackets. I set the paint cans on the papered floor, away from the books and artwork I'd already moved from the walls. "Sorry about the mess and lack of furniture."

"No problem, this is actually a really great space. I wish this was available when I was looking," he pondered.

"Yeah, let's see I've been here since…"

"The first week of August," he interrupted.

_Apparently I wasn't the only one paying attention_. He smiled, I blushed through a weighted moment. "So, yeah… um. Did you want to eat before we start… or?" I asked.

We ate a delicious meal of Lo Mein, Spring Rolls and Mu Shu Chicken on the floor of my small living room. "Are you sure you bought all this food for just yourself?" I winked while Edward poured more wine.

He smirked. "I had a date with the _Forks_ marathon airing tonight."

"You watch that?" I asked surprised.

"Oh, you don't like that show?" He asked.

"No. I watched one episode at my boy… ex-boyfriend's place once and fell asleep,"

"Which episode?" He persisted.

"I really don't remember. It's so silly, I mean come on a small town police chief solving crimes with the omniscient sexy vampire? That's just…"

"Fucking brilliant," he interrupted.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, completely. It's won Emmy awards for its brilliant writing. Tell me about this ex-boyfriend."

"Nothing to tell. He did offer to help paint, but that was just an excuse, to get into my apartment and my pants. How about you… any girlfriend… or ex-girlfriend?" _I hoped not. _

"No, not at the moment. My work is pretty time consuming."

"Yeah? What does my helpful, handsome neighbor do for a living?" The wine was flirt inducing.

He grinned.

"I'm a writer… for a primetime drama. Emmy winning, actually."

"Wow, impressive. Which one?"

"_Forks_."

_Shit_.

"I'm sorry. God, I'm such a bitch."

He laughed lightly, "You didn't know. And maybe if you tell me what you like, I can… make it better." He raised an eyebrow and I bit my lip.

_Ummmmm_.

"What has you leaving the building at seven every morning?" I blushed at his borderline stalker knowledge.

"I'm a librarian."

"No shit, really?" He chuckled.

"Really and I get that reaction a lot." I was warming from wine and want. Edward stared relentlessly as I reactively dusted my fingers over my slightly exposed chest.

"That explains the abundance of books." He motioned to my boxes, while leaving his eyes on mine. He was gentleman enough to avoid the cliché comments I was normally teased with.

"I should go change my shirt… so I can get started. Are you still in?" I wondered, biting my lip.

"Of course, I'm in. I'll clean this up while you take off… change."

I unbuttoned my white cardigan in the large antique mirror leaning against my bedroom wall. My heart was racing. Edward was beyond handsome with his disheveled hair, tall, lean, solid physique, sexy smirk, shining eyes and brain… Emmy fucking winning brain. I realized I was caressing my breasts while pondering the complete package that was Edward Cullen. His mirrored reflection appeared through the small sliver of open door to my bedroom. Our eyes met in silent, knowing reaction. Then he bowed his head and moved on towards the kitchen as I pulled on my t-shirt.

"So, what color are we using?" He asked forcing a casual tone, while holding up the paint can.

"Scarlet Sugar… it's a deep… dark red color." We stared, his fingers running through his hair.

He looked down at the paint can, sighing, smiling. "Says here, Lips like Scarlet Sugar."

"Oh… yeah, well… that college kid, working in the corner hardware store is a bit of a flirt. He must have scribbled that on there. He's always staring at my mouth, my lips… " I stumbled to explain. Edward ran the back of his hand over his own mouth, seemingly fighting to keep his composure.

We worked in unison taping the molding, then rolling paint strokes in long fluid movements. We took turns telling of our pasts, colleges, relationships, travels…slowly discovering each other. While we worked I managed to sneak quiet peeks of his perfectly muscled arms and flexing back beneath his black t-shirt as he reached high . I could feel the heat of his gaze as he reciprocated with stolen glances of my denim covered ass as I bent to trim. It was a balanced taunt and tease as we covered the walls of the room. The space tightened as we progressed. My head dizzied with his nearness as we reached the last of the bare expanse; a small strip of virgin wall near the front door.

We assessed the area together, looking up, then down, then at one other. Before I blinked, the burn overwhelmed me and I was pinned against the wall in one purposeful, fluid moment. Edward's hands were buried in my hair, tugging and releasing the loose knot.

When his lips touched mine I instinctively opened my mouth, his tongue plunged in, exploring. Heat radiating as his body pressed into mine, and the effects of his excitement rubbed feverishly against my center. His hands trailed gently down my arms in contradiction to the way his mouth possessed mine. He found the hem of my shirt and lifted, I raised my arms over my head. He stepped back and stared, first at my naked breasts then at my face. "You're spectacular," he whispered.

My breath hitched as his hands softly massaged my breasts and his thumbs passed over my taut nipples. I wrapped my leg around his hip pulling him closer, his hard arousal pressing into my most sensitive place. "Mmmm, that feels good," I breathed.

"You like that? What else do you like, Bella?"

He lowered his head, lifted one breast and sucked my nipple into his mouth. His lips closed around it, hot breath and tongue circling around the tender flesh. I felt his teeth tug playfully as his fingers continued twisting the other. My hips pushed against his seeking connection, as I watched him pleasure me.

_Bam… Bam… Bam…_ A strong fist met the wood of my door.

We stilled. "Bella?" A masculine voice called. "Bella? Are you here? The door was unlocked." Garrett's nonsensical noise filled the quaint apartment.

_Fuck_.

Edward placed a finger over my swollen lips, "Shhh…" He adjusted his erection and positioned himself around the corner. His hand moved to my chest and his fingers danced in random patterns on my heated skin. There was suddenly an intruder in my fantasy, but I quickly lost myself in Edward's touch. I bit my lip to stifle a moan as he went lower. He skimmed the waist of my jeans until he found the button then twisted his wrist.

"Oh… hey man, um… I'm here to see Bella. And who are you?" Garrett stood blindly around the corner.

Edward's fingers slipped lower. "I'm Edward, Bella's neighbor. She forgot something at the hardware store. She should be back in a while."

With Edward's hand hidden in my jeans, I pushed the zipper lower and pulled them open, giving him more access. I was drowning in the naughty game he played. He finally slid lower, dipping between my legs.

"I can tell her you stopped by. What's your name?" Edward spoke smooth and cool, as he worked his fingers between my slick folds.

"Garrett. Just tell her Garrett stopped by." He was bewildered and no doubt annoyed.

Revenge was sweet and felt fucking incredible as two fingers pushed into me. I bit back a gasp as he worked his fingers slowly in and out of my wet, hot heat.

"No problem. I'll tell her." I heard a shuffle across the wood floor and watched Edward raise his free hand in a mock wave while his other continued to fuck me.

The door fell closed and he moved tightly against me as his ravenous mouth devoured mine. I moaned, finally releasing the breath I was holding. My hands found his hair as he leaned in and ran his tongue along the sweet spot below my ear. "I think you liked me touching you in front of your ex, didn't you?"

"Hmmm, answer me," he breathed.

"What do you think?" I panted and rotated my hips in time with his thrusting fingers.

"I think you like me fucking you with my fingers," he whispered. "But I know you'll _love_ my cock."

I was breathless, barely comprehending the inescapable, passionate moment. Edward looked into my eyes and pulled himself from my wetness. He ran his thumb over his bottom lip tasting my desire. He watched anxiously as I tempted my own power. I pushed his chest, forcing him to take a step back. I pushed my jeans down slowly over my hips and carefully, seductively stepped free of them. His eyes widened and his lips pursed as I headed towards my bedroom. Looking over my shoulder, I teased, "You comin'?"

He followed quickly, pulling his shirt over his head, toeing off his boots and unsnapping his jeans. I sat down on the edge of my bed to enjoy the gorgeous sight before me. He stood between my legs, running his hands through my long hair. My fingers traced the definition beneath his hips and pushed his jeans and boxers down over the head of his eager cock, where moisture pooled. I grasped him at the base and licked the tip, over the slit, tasting him for the first time.

"Ah, Bella… fuck," he groaned, gripping my head between his strong hands. I took him completely in my mouth, pausing only when I'd taken him in as far as I could. As I looked up through my lashes, I was greeted with a vision of lust… his head tipped back, his mouth parted. He was completely at my mercy. I sucked slightly and pulled back up his length, my tongue running along the base of his perfect cock. I teased the engorged head with my tongue, swirling and licking before taking him deep again.

His fingers tangled in my hair as I gripped his thighs, pushing his pelvis back so the head of his cock rested at my lips. "You were right, I do _love_ your cock," I teased as he groaned. He pushed his hips forward and I tasted every delicious inch as he slid into my waiting mouth. After a few more forward thrusts, he pulled me up by my shoulders and laid me back onto the duvet.

"Spread your legs, baby."

He blew out a deep breath and took his length in his hand, stroking twice before positioning himself at my center, then slowly pushing just his tip in. Reactively, I ran my hands down to his tight ass and pulled him forward. "Please Edward, fuck me… please," I begged. My hips met his as he pushed and filled me. "Oh yeah… your pussy is so damn tight."

The sensations were indescribable. He paced an erotic rhythm of pulling ever so far out and then pounding deeper in. He reached for my calves and lifted to his knees, placing my legs over his shoulders. He began rotating his hips, while his thrusts continued. The new angle had me teetering near the blissful edge. He watched and concentrated on his cock moving in and out of me. "Touch yourself. Let me see you… Bella." I trailed my fingers down to my swollen clit and began my own pattern of pleasure.

"More… Edward. Faster, make me come." My own touch increased as he swiveled and pushed harder. I welcomed the tightening deep within; he wrapped his arms around my legs as they began to tremble. "Oh, Edward… yes, fuck," I screamed as the ecstasy of my climax tore through me. He pulsed inside me furiously as my legs dropped to his side. He fell over me, drained and breathy, whispering my name in worship over my pink, flushed chest. I ran my fingers softly over his shoulders, down his muscled arms and then back to the base of his neck. He hummed in sated approval.

Rolling over next to me, he propped himself up on an elbow and made a path with soft fingertips down my body and back again. Tracing my lips, nose then jaw tenderly, he smiled and sighed. "You're beautiful."

I appreciated the compliment with a slow, sweet kiss on his lips. "You know, we could finish painting that patch of wall in time to catch the last episode of your _Forks_ marathon."

"Oh, really? Now you're a fan, huh?" He laughed.

"Yes, I'm definitely a fan." I responded with a seductively raised eyebrow, brushing my hand over his hardening cock. I wrapped and stroked tentatively, testing his willingness to go again.

He moved over me, peppering kisses down my chest and stomach, his tongue swirling in my navel. Gently pushing my legs apart with his shoulders he glanced up with a wicked grin. "Nah, let's skip it, they're just reruns… but this…" He tasted and licked, my pussy long, deep. "This is new to me and _much_ more entertaining."

_Oh, fuck._

**A/N **

**Please let us know what you think in the reviews! We'd love to hear from you!**

**Picture prompt can be found on the Dirty Cheeky Monkey's blog or .. it's hidden in the banner I made www(dot)jaimearkin(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**xo  
jaime**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy ****Birthday ****Kennedy ****Nicole ****Cullen ****- ****you ****asked ****for ****it... ****you ****got ****it! ****:)**

Pages feathered beneath fingertips, I leafed and searched. A spare script left, forgotten on the bedside table begged and taunted through the lonely evening. Still struggling to appreciate _Forks_ and plot points and theme, I was determined to support.

I thumbed over the episode, date, title page… Edward Cullen… head writer… a familiar sensation warming past proud or impressed. I adjusted my tortoise shell glasses and nestled deeper into the bed. Opening more buttons of the white dress shirt, I needed to cool heated, damp skin. August temperatures raged and punished beyond the windows. I tied my hair in a loose, tangled knot and kicked the pale blue quilt lower. Just as I dove into the text and lines of the opening scene, the phone vibrated against my bare leg.

"Hey."

"On my way. Need anything?"

"You."

"I know, I know… Too many late nights. This time of year is a bitch, baby."

"Yeah, yeah… such is the life of an award winning writer…"

"I'll make it up to you."

"Promises, promises."

"Bella. Stop, baby. What are you wearing… talk while I walk…"

"Your shirt…"

"Is that all?"

"Maybe…"

"You're a tease. Open some wine, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"K. Edward…"

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind… Be careful…"

I shifted, tossed the script to the floor. Impatient, frustrated… I opened the shirt wide, caressing a breast, rolling my hardening nipple. I sank lower, slowly working over the other. Dizzied, wanting… my mind flooded with him. Passionate months full of the hottest, most satisfying sex and more had passed quickly in a euphoric haze.

I heard the key, a turn and twist. A leather satchel dropped, hitting the wood floor. Footsteps closer, his presence ignited. My own sensuous motions waged on. Leaning, breathing deep at the door, he gazed, heavy eyed, seductive. I ran one hand down my stomach, edging cream lace. We stared in lip licking anticipation as I pushed lower.

I smirked, wicked and wanting as I touched... stroking slow and teasing my pussy they way he would. Head tipped, back arched… my lashes fluttered closed as I welcomed the sensations. The bed dipped near and around. He hovered, rough, strong fingers slid over my hips, tugging fabric down and away.

My fingertips pressed and circled tighter, harder as I felt warm breath at my ankles, steady, knowing hands made a path up. Teasing light, gently grazing my skin… then he gripped tight, spread and opened my thighs further.

"Fuck, baby."

Wet lips dusted the inside of my knee, I moaned louder, as fingers continued the swirl and pace.

A trembling hand drifted up my torso, sliding over my abdomen, up to my breast, tugging my taut nipple. I met his heady stare as my hips rotated to my own blissed, purposeful rhythm. Sensation intense, his lips parted, tongue swept along his lower lip. Breathing and beat increased as he took me in and knelt between my legs.

"I love watching you touch yourself."

"Yeah…" I purred, knowing.

I trailed lower, teasing, pushing two fingers inside slowly, our eyes locked. My thumb pressed against, as I slid in and out, arousal evident.

Edward's grip on my thighs tightened as he forced even wider. He wet his lips, watching my fingers stroke faster, steady. His whispers and telling faded into a blind rush as I edged my peak. Silent, breathless, I gasped and lifted, tightening around my own fingers. "Goddamn beautiful…"

Slowing, searching to center from the high, I reveled in his hands gliding, sliding up and down to soothe. A taunting whimper and tickle escaped, we mirrored smiles against each other's waiting mouths. I swiveled, grinding towards as he pressed hard and ready between my legs. "See what you miss when you come home late?"

~LLSS~

A sizzle and hum drew me to the quaint kitchen as I tucked a peach silk tank into my skirt. A delicious sight and smell stilled me in the arched opening. Edward blindly tended to an omelet dripping with cheese and greens while his attention weighted towards his laptop. I wrapped, melted behind, bare, smooth, warmth under my fingers. A slight and breathy groan deepened as I tugged, teasing his hair lower and below.

"_Oh__… __Peter__… __please, __make __love __to __me__…__"_

I watched a sultry faux blonde pine and moan her horny melodrama on the small screen. "What the hell is _that_?" Forced to steady on tip toes, my chin rested on his shoulder. He scoffed, grabbing to dust wet lips along the inside of my wrist.

"_That _is Renata Bonici…"

I straightened, reacting to the ease and roll of her name from his mouth. I mumbled to repeat, sound laced with immediate, nonsensical loathing.

"So…" He turned in my arms, forkful ready. I took, slow and taunting, tonguing the prongs as he pulled. Brow arched, green eyes rolled and narrowed.

"So, she's coming in to the studio this afternoon for a test read… for the new detective role." My fingers swept, pinching the corners of my freshly glossed mouth.

"She doesn't look like a detective. I think you should go with someone a little less… sexual…"

"Detectives have great sex… especially on my show." He winked, it annoyed, he knew.

"Who's she having sex with?"

"Another detective… in his office… over his desk… after hours…"

"I thought that detective only slept with the omniscient female vampire?"

"They broke up."

"Oh. Emmy winning stuff there… babe." A firm, playful hand met my ass. I snapped teeth and tensed morphing into a wrinkled nose giggle.

"Maybe I should bring home that Emmy statue of which you mock and put it in our bedroom…" A splayed hand gripped my jaw, tilting as he dragged his nose, mouth down and along. "… and remind you of my mad skills and award winning imagination… Hmmm…" Lips met, once then brushing wet, tasting and wanting, I nibbled to break.

"I love your skills… but right now I need to run." I spun, twisting my hair high, feeling the damp heat of the summer early. Edward ran palms across the silk and middle, tracing my waist.

"Why so _fancy_ today?" He staggered back, taking me in, crossed arms over his bare, irresistible chest. "Not sure I want you bending and reaching to shelve books in this skirt, baby." I sighed, sliding my leather bag over my shoulder.

"You know I don't do that anymore, right?" He smirked, closing the distance and caressed, teasing my ass. "Enough. I'm going… don't forget we have dinner with your parents tonight."

"I'll have to meet you there. Need to make a stop on the way." I wore a frustrated pout to the door. Unchaining, gritting and squaring my shoulders, he softened with peppered kisses over the back of my neck.

"I love you…"

"You too… enjoy your day with _Miss __Bonito_."

"_Bonici_." He corrected chuckling, I waved back and over, an extra sway led me down the stairs.

~LLSS~

Head thrown back, long bleached waves swept the black leather chair, a manicured hand settled in the bend of Edward's elbow… "Bitch." I breathed, my afternoon surprise punished and ruined. Pointing to a page, nodding, she blinked dramatic, he explained. His hands gestured, arms wide, motioning for many in a crowded room, a modern maple table full of creative minds and red marked, dog eared paper. I leaned, spying through the smallest shape of glass, my bag balanced between my high heels.

"Hi, Bella." Startled, I gasped and turned. "You look gorgeous as usual."

"Hey, Jane," I whispered and embraced Edward's young eager assistant, blushing ridiculous.

"You can go in…"

"Oh no, no…" I shook, twisting the citrine beads at my throat tighter. "I'm just going to sneak off into his office and wait a bit."

"They've been at this _forever_… Not sure what the issue is. I've already rescheduled two meetings for him today."

"Really…" I laughed casual. "Maybe she doesn't understand the script… or direction or…"

"_Constant_ clarification with some of these… actresses… Edward's so patient." I peeked again. Their shoulders brushed, hers bare, lashes fluttered, lips pursed. Finished and through with pathetic, self inflicted torture, I exhaled and smiled sure.

"I think I'll go wait in his office." I stalked and settled behind his door. Scanning the small, albeit private space I fell behind his desk into the cool brown leather chair. Staring at two photos framed simply in black, a soft grin crept. Edward's producer mocking a blood sucking bite to his neck from behind, holding their award statues, and me, an image and profile on the small back building stoop, laughter and bliss in the bright springtime sun... My fingertips ran edges of notes and sketches, following the script of a lone pale green business card… _Jenks __Jewelers_. An appointment, date and time for delivery only hours ahead, left me anxious and wondering. I swallowed slow, hard, feathering loose, late day mussed strands back and behind my ears.

"Baby…" He moved quickly, running a hand over his handsome, surprised face. Flipping the small card, I rushed to greet and love. "How was your day? You okay?" He framed, thumbing tender over my cheeks.

"Yeah… no. I just missed you." We mirrored subtle knowing smirks.

"I like this."

"What?" I whispered coy.

"You… here… randomly… missing me…" He made slow patterns in my palm, falling fast into his chair.

"You look exhausted." I angled, in pity, pouting. He shook, ridding his thoughts, hopefully of difficult actresses with a need to incessantly rehearse sex scenes.

"Not the best casting choice…" He halted my next and smug words, with a hand held high. "Don't… even start." I rested against the desk's edge, between his legs, sliding closer until our thighs brushed, I was ready past start to bask in the glow of being right, deciding to remind and punish with my own _mad __skills_. I slid my hands down and along my skirt hem, higher with every pass, he stared. Mouth parted, processing, his tongue peeked over the softest lips.

He finally touched gentle, feather light, teasing up and down, along and inside. My skirt hitched, the lace of my thigh-highs evident, his strong hands gripped slightly trembling legs. Sliding rough, wanting fingers dug into damp flesh around and back to my ass.

I reactively turned to face the desk, panting and wanting more. I bent low, over the smooth, honey maple wood. Breath paced heavy, pushing my thin summer skirt up and over. I gazed over my shoulder as he traced delicate peach scalloped lace. Grasping hips, he guided, landing me in his lap, his cock hard beneath me. We moaned, I swiveled and pressed against. His lips brushed my neck, teeth nipping. A testing grip and tug through my hair, tipped for more… his tongue ran a wet trail down.

"You're such a beautiful, fucking tease… what are you doing to me, woman?"

"Who's teasing?" I rocked, his fingers slipped slow against my center.

"He tucked, blowing heat over and behind my ear. "What do you want… tell me…" His words and groan blurred as I moved against his hard cock at my ass and his fingers at my pussy. Our lips met urgent, ready, tongues swirling, I rocked harder against as he stroked my wet center.

His hand slipped away, I moaned in frustration as he left my mouth. Gripping my hips, he pushed me from his lap to stand. I reactively turned to face him. "No," he whispered. Tugging the fabric over my hips, letting it pool on the floor, he gently lifted to free me.

Soft, slow he urged me down and forward, I braced with hands in front, skirt gathered at my waist. He leaned over, warm lips at my ear.

"I'm going to fuck you just like this, Bella."

Lashes fluttered, I absorbed his deep voice, laced with desire. Quivering ready as he unbuckled, unsnapped and unzipped. I startled open and present with the feel of his thighs against mine, thick cock sliding between. Hands over my hips to steady, he exhaled, groaning at the first pass to taunt. Holding the base, he pulled back, pressed forward, then stroked so, so deep to stretch and fill. My forehead fell to meet the desk, rolling to balance. "Yes… god, yes…"

Fingers suddenly gathered hair at my nape, tugging me back, his body melting over mine. "You have to be quiet, baby." Teeth nipped my jaw, a pull and push from behind. "Hmmm… can you stay quiet while I fuck you..."

"Oh… god…" I moaned.

"If you can't, I'll have to stop." Paced faster, he pumped harder then stilled.

"Fuck, no, no…please don't stop, I swear…" I rotated, easing back to beg and begin again. "Shhhh…." A wicked giggle, I winked over my shoulder. He released, my loose hair fell, then forced hard once, again and found our rhythm. One hand tensed on the desk beside mine, another guided my hip, my fingers tangled between his. I guided us down and along my clit matching the pace of his cock at my pussy. Over and more, I peaked, fighting to hush the high. He brought our hands to my throat, angling back, capturing my lips to quiet and soothe. Suddenly, his thrusts pleasured quicker and wild as he pulsed and came.

Settling, breathing deep to calm, we straightened and grinned. A light knock at the door hurried the prep and redo. I held, wrapped grateful around from behind as Edward edged it open. "Hey there…" Her voice bled low and intent.

"Renata," he greeted, smoothing through his hair. I pinched his shirt, twisting fingers and stifling my smug satisfaction.

"So my manager and I were going to go grab a drink…" She leaned closer. "Did you want to… join us? We could maybe… work through some more of your brilliant stuff… lines… maybe…" I stepped firm and between, flashing my sated glow.

"Hi. Bella Swan…" I offered, she stared, wide eyed.

"Hi…"

"_We_ actually already have plans… an appointment with a jeweler and dinner with his parents." Her beautiful over made, forced face and eyes fell. Edward softened the scene with his professional, gracious way, assuring her they'd have plenty of time to run and rehearse.

I was suddenly pinned to the closed door. "You…" Our hands fisted, connected overhead.

"Me…" I played, he tightened… perfect, stubbled jaw, eyes. "You love me…" He sighed, shaking, smirking.

"I do… I do love you…" Lips brushed, tired and sweet.

"So… what does the jeweler have for fun?" My tongue swept his lower lip, catching and tugging with my teeth.

"Something for you…" We stared. "Something… to calm you down… _forever_…" I cocked, angling to challenge, hoping and overwhelmed.

"Do I need to calm down?" I whispered against his mouth.

"You're going to be the death of me if you don't." A kiss, perfect and slow grazed and again… "Marry me..."

**a/n **

**A bit of fun and sway. Thank you for reading xo **

**Sloppy xx to obsmama and FFpassion for all they do. **

**We have words and more words on the way in a Willow wedding and our new project, The Devil Within. Hope to see you soon, keep in touch! :)**


End file.
